


Answers

by Lysel



Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [9]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: Just Gene and Babe being cuties





	Answers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [...Answers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479796) by [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey). 

“Come on, Gene. You said you’d tell me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am (slightly) more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works or just say hi 😊http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
